Some fanfic I found in my room
by Asursrus
Summary: I found this old fanfic while packing my room. It's some crazy adventure with Witch Princess, Harvest Goddess, Skye, Jill, and Wizard. Idk. I hope you enjoy it as much as I had while rereading! Uploading as it is with brief edits.
1. Chapter 1

"Witch Princess, are you the one who changed my heels into boots?"

"Do you like it?"

"I cannot say I prefer wearing boots to heels. Why did you do it?"

"Cause it's fun."

"Fun from doing bad things? You don't deserve to stay in my town!"

"You think I want to? But there's just so many mushrooms around here!"

"Alright… Would you please change it back?"

"Pfft. What do you think?"

"...Tsk."

"Don't be angry, my dear Goddess. It will ruin your godly beauty."

"Who are you?"

"I am the Prince of the Stars, Skye."

"Cool, I'm Witch Princess."

"You're beautiful, has anyone told you that?"

"Plenty!"

"I see. Worry not, I'll be the one who will steal your heart."

"Cool, but I'm a witch… princess."

"That's nothing to be fazed about."

"Enjoy your conversation. I will be leaving first."

"Ooh? Are you jealous?"

"Of course not. I simply do not want to disturb the two of you."

"Liar! You look like you're going to puke anytime. And you call yourself a love goddess? Wahaha!"

"I am the Harvest Goddess. Also, love is pure. You on the other hand…"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't let such anger rob you of your raw beauty, ladies."

"Hmph!

"Ah.."


	2. Chapter 2

"Great Harvest Goddess! A thief had broken into my shop and stole all the money!"

"Oh my. Who is it? Tell me, Jill. I won't stand for such criminal activity in my town."

"Well… I already know who it is. It's Phantom Skye."

"Skye?"

"Yes, do you know him?"

"He was talking to Witch Princess and I yesterday."

"By talking you mean he was flirting, right?"

"...That's right."

"Ehhh… Of all the girls, Witch Princess?"

"You sound upset."

"Upset? What are you talking about?"

"You are closer to Skye than you thought."

"Who's close to him?! He's nothing but a thieving mayhem! Anyway, what about the money?"

"I'll get it back."

"Thank you, Harvest Goddess!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Skye, where is the money?"

"What money?"

"The money that you have stolen from Jill's shop."

"Jill has a shop? Since when?"

"It is the little building beside the farm."

"Ah, the farm. There is nothing I want from that farm."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Vesta is much better at growing high quality crops."

"So you're the one responsible for the theft last week!"

"Ah..."

"Surrender now!"

"I'm sorry I cannot stay any longer, goddess. Maiden Chick Fire!"

"Hah! Nice try. That will not work on me."

"Hey! Don't hurt my Skye!"

"Witch Princess, stay out of this!"

"No way! Run Skye! I'll take care of her!"

"Really? Thank you, princess!"

"I am the Harvest Goddess. Do you think you can overpower me?"

"Sure, you strawberry murderer."

"T-those were sacred offerings!"

"Heh!"

"Huh? My shoes..!"

"Wahahaha! Okay, bye bye!"

"You distracted me!"

"Admit it, you're just weaker than me, Harvest Goddess!"

"I refuse!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello, Harvest Goddess!"

"Hello Jill…"

"What's wrong?"

"I am very sorry, Jill. I have nearly caught Skye for you, but Witch Princess helped him escape! She even turned my beautiful shoes into farm boots!"

"Those boots aren't that bad… Ah, it's okay. You don't have to be that upset!"

"Upset? I'm angry! Two criminals running around my town? Unacceptable!"

"Right!? They need a punishment!"

"Hmm…"

"Divine! Punishment!"

"...Maybe…"

"Show them that you can't be messed with!"

"...No, that might be too cruel…"

"Show them the wrath of the Harvest Goddess!"

"What do you propose, Jill?"

"Change all her teddy bears to something she hates."

"...What?"

"Make them into dolls of Gale!"

"I can do that but are you sure...?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Just give me a mome-"

"Wait wait! Do it in… thirty minutes. I need to see it with my own eyes!"

"Alright. Find me a nice offering on the way."

"Totally! Cya!"


	5. Chapter 5

"AHHHH!"

"What's wrong, princess? Hey, this is pretty cute."

"Someone changed all my bears into Gale dolls!"

"Can't you change them back?"

"I can't even stand looking at them for a minute longer! I bet it was that silly goddess who did it."

"I owe you one, so I'll help you out. C'mon, let's go get them back."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Harvest Goddess! What do you have to say about this?"

"It's cute!"

"What? This is like my worst nightmare! Change it! Change them all back!"

"Change back my shoes first."

"Who cares about a bunch of useless shoes?"

"Who cares about a bunch of teddy bears?"

"...Tch"

"Please change my princess's precious objects back to normal, or I'll seduce you."

"Those cheap tactics will not work on me, thief."

"Are you sure? Ah..! I'm stuck!"

"And now I got you."

"No!"

"Dear witches, how did I end up with a guy like that?"

"I could use some help here, princess."

"Nah, you're useless."

"Huh?"

"Bye! I'll be back, Harvest Goddess!"

"Wait, princess!"

"So your girlfriend is gone now, huh?"

"Jill…? Great timing!"

"I won't help you, so don't bother."

"Help me out, fair beautiful maiden!"

"I said don't bother. I'm on Harvest Goddess's side anyway."

" #! ! #! #"

"No cursing, my little phantom!"

"Jill!"

"I can't do anything if I want to anyway! So don't bother."

"Jill, would you like to have some tea here?"

"Really? I'd love to! I'll be right back with some snacks."

"! #! #! #! #!"

"You will remain here until I decide what to do with you. Don't even think of escaping."

"I didn't know you like me that much, Harvest Goddess."

"Keep quiet and reflect on your mistakes!"


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm back, Harvest Goddess! Where did you go?"

"..."

"Uwah! Ouch… that was a bad slip… Ah! My backpack fell into the water!"

"...Jill? What's with this offering?"

"Harvest Goddess! No.. that wasn't the offering. I fell and dropped it into your pond."

"Don't look so sad. Look, it's safe and dry and something inside smells delicious!"

"Yeah, it's food for our tea! There's strawberry jam sandwiches, green tea, chocolate cake…"

"Wonderful! Thank you, Jill!"

"..."

"What's up Skye? You hungry?"

"Your cooking does smell delicious, maiden. Although, my favourite is still the smell of curry."

"Picky! Return the money you stole from me first."

"Ah... Sorry maiden, it was used to pay for Vesta's crops."

"Vesta's crops? Hmm, my crops are definitely better but I suppose I can sell them…"

"Sorry again! I made them all into curry."

"Curry? Alright… give them to me then."

"Sure! Take as much as you want, maiden. I made them for you to taste, anyway."

"Huh? What the heck are you talking about? Harvest Goddess, can you move him somewhere else? He's ruining this tea party."

"I'll have to set him free for that, is that okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Skye, go get the curry."

"Anything for you, maiden! I knew I can count on you. Thank you."

"Hurry up and get out, you shitty thief. Oh wait, no. You can take your own sweet time, I don't care. Harvest Goddess, how is the food?"

"It's delicious! I can tell that all the ingredients used are of high quality."

"Hehe, it's all thanks to you and your blessings, Harvest Goddess!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello Harvest… Harvest Goddess, are you here?"

"Ah, hello Jill. What brings you here?"

"I learned how to make a strawberry pie today."

"Strawberry? Oh my, it looks delicious!"

"Hold on, let me just cut you a piece… Harvest Goddess, what is this guy doing here?"

"'This guy?' I feel hurt, fair maiden."

"...How is it, Harvest Goddess?"

"It's amazing! Did you really learn how to make it today?"

"Haha, it wasn't very hard to learn. Please eat more! I added more strawberries for you."

"I feel honoured! Hmm… Skye, do you want some?"

"Huh? Ah, if you don't mind."

"What? But Harvest Goddess, I made it just for you!"

"I see. I'm sorry, Skye."

"It's okay. Watching you enjoy your food is enjoyable for me too."

"Erm… I got to go, Harvest Goddess."

"So soon? Stay here and chat with me!"

"Sorry I can't stay, Harvest Goddess. I'll see you next time!"

"Alright then. Thank you for the pie!"

"..."

"She's gone now. Would you like to try the pie? It's really good."

"..."

"Is something wrong?"

"...Hm? No, nothing!"

"Are you sure? Your heart sounds distraught."

"Distraught? The Prince of the Stars never feels distraught. I think the strawberries are interfering with your divine powers, goddess."

"That's not true and you know it."

"Oh well, I don't even know why you called me here. I'm leaving."

"Really? I still have some pie left."

"Really. Goodbye, goddess."

"Bye bye!"


End file.
